


I'm Just A Villian

by smallxir



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Self-Reflection, or so the legend goes...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallxir/pseuds/smallxir
Summary: It hurts.It hurts so much.Why why why am I still alive?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 56





	I'm Just A Villian

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short 
> 
> please enjoy

It hurts. 

It hurts so much. 

Why why why am I still alive?

“Haa… Haa…” Kokichi forced himself to breathe harder, refusing to succumb to the poison at that moment. 

His body felt so weak. Weak and pathetic. Just like him. 

Shuichi was right. I’m always going to be alone. No-one can ever love me. At least I’ll be gone and out of his hair forever. 

Tears started running down his face, hot and angry and sad and a blend of pathetic, human emotions. All the feelings that Kokichi bottled up during the game were quickly pouring back out in an ugly moment of weakness. 

“Y’know, Kokichi… it’s not so bad to cry sometimes.” Katio gave Kokichi a pitying look from above the hydraulic press, which only made him sob harder. And angrier. 

“I don’t need your pity, you fucking hypocrite!” Kokichi snapped back, head spinning. “You… you’re a worse liar than me. Just hurry up and do what you need to do.” 

“You’re going to die, you damned idiot!” Kaito almost screeched, clearly upset. “It’s fine to let out your emotions now.” 

“...Just shut up and kill me already, hypocrite.” Kokichi sniffled and tried to wipe his tears away, but more kept coming. 

Kaito sighed, shooting a final empathetic glance back at Kokichi. Then without another word, he hit the button to the press and backed away. 

As the top of the press started coming down, Kokichi did some thinking.

He thought of DICE, and how much he missed all of them. 

He thought of Gonta and Miu, and how much he regretted what had happened to them. The sound of wasps and a purple face twisted in horror still haunted him to his dying moments. 

He thought of Shuichi. The whirrs of the press were getting ever so close. 

Shuichi… 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

“You don’t have to keep going, stop! Just stay still, I’ll get it…” Shuichi hastily grabbed the first aid kit, clumsily attending to Kokichi’s knife wound. 

“Nishishi!” Kokichi revelled in Shuichi’s concern, giggling with glee. 

“Okay-” Shuichi finished wrapping up Kokichi’s finger. “-I think that’s good. What do you think?” 

“Yeah. It wasn't a deep cut, so that'll do.” The supreme leader examined the bandage, grinning widely. “Thanks for treating my injury, Shuichi. But…”

“Aw maaaan, I lost! Congrats Shuichi, you win!” There was a strange, unusual sense of elation that had built up in Kokichi, that definitely, definitely didn’t have anything to do with his crush being so close and intimate with him. Definitely. 

“But I didn't do it... yet...I'm still the winner?” Shuichi looked more confused than ever. 

“Well, I messed up. So yeah. You win by default. Plus, I already fulfilled my objective.” Kokichi sat back lazily in his chair, smirking at the detective. 

“Objective...?”

“To kill you, of course!” 

“...But I’m alive.” 

“I made your heart die with worry, didn't I?” The supreme leader beamed. 

Shuichi frowned. “...What?” 

“After I said I'd kill you, I was on your mind the whole time, right? You thought about whether or not I was serious, or why I would say something confusing... Heheh, even now! You're concerned about me from the bottom of your heart!” Kokichi was rambling, getting far too close to actually confessing his feelings for Shuichi. 

“Nishishi… Now you’ll never, ever forget me for the rest of your life! I stole your heart, so now I’m satisfied! I don’t need to steal your life anymore!” And there it was. 

“Wh-what does that even mean? The detective was clearly panicking, not realising at that moment what Kokichi really meant. 

“Because what I said about stealing your life was a lie! I never wanted it to begin with. I’ve said right from the beginning that I’m a liar, my beloved Saihara-chan!” 

Kokichi held up his trembling hand, staring at the once-white bandage that covered his index finger. It looked super gross, covered in blood and dirt and God knows what else. But it was the only proof he had left that someone had once cared for him.

The press was practically on top of him by that point, but he felt nothing. Just the lingering emptiness of being unloved and hated. 

Flashes of his life and his time during the game played out before him, making Kokichi’s heart surge with regret and bitterness at everything that had happened. 

“You’re alone, and you always will be.” A sharp and angry voice cut through, and Kokichi could see the Ultimate Detective’s angry, bitter face glaring down at him. The thick metal of the press was pushing down on Kokichi, slowly crushing his whole body. 

“Shuichi!” Kokichi cried out, for the last time. 

CRUNCH. 

Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far, thanks for reading! i wrote this at one 1 am because i was having Feelings about Kokichi's fate in chapter 5 and decided to be angsty. i promise that i don't do angst often (i don't like being sad) so mayhaps keep an eye out for my future works? :eye emoji:
> 
> also follow me @enbyrevelation on twitter! 
> 
> (also also please support ur local enby writer https://ko-fi.com/enbyrevelation especially in these trying times)


End file.
